Homecoming
by Aynslesa
Summary: T'auk and Ax must make a choice -- and Marco's got some troubles, too.


Homecoming

Prologue

Tobias was on the night shift when it happened. He was stationed at the communications desk, taking over for Lieutenant Thomas while he got some sleep. Tobias didn't usually work the night shift, but he was the only communications officer available that night.

He'd already been at his station for half an hour, and nothing was happening. The only reason he was managing to stay awake was because the Secretary of Defense was also on night duty, and the Secretary of Defense happened to be his girlfriend.

And any rate, nothing was happening, and Tobias was getting pretty bored.

Then it happened.

A call was coming through Z-Space, faster than any transmission he'd ever seen. Tobias sat bolt upright and stared the signature of the call. He'd never seen the signature before, so he had to open up the frequency book. 

Frowning, he flipped through. There was no sign of the frequency in any of the charts. No match. "Impossible. This is an Andalite Frequency Chart."

Suddenly he gasped. 

There was the match, right on the front page. The title page.

The frequency . . . was from the Andalite homeworld. 

Completely forgetting formality, Tobias spun around in his chair and let loose with a completely uncharacteristic yell: "Rachel, get Galuit down here, _now!_"

Chapter One

As of 0300 hours this morning, this base is under primary alert, Galuit said a few hours later at the staff meeting. It seemed like everyone had attended, even civilians. Which could have been true since it was being held in the cafeteria. At that time we received an unexpected call from one _Galactic Blade_: an Andalite Dome ship.

A buzz of excitement went up from the assembled crowd. Rachel took over from there. "The _Galactic Blade_ is currently on a direct course to Earth. However, recently delays have occurred in their flight, and as we speak they are docked near the planet Saturn. They are unable to come further. They have, though, sent us a message telling them of their position. As we speak, we're expecting a more detailed message to come through any minute now."

Shamia stood up. Who's on this ship? she asked.

"The ship is filled to maximum capacity," Rachel replied, "but we don't have a more detailed list. We are aware that there is an Andalite outpost in YPM territory, and that there are quite a few civilians there. Other than that, we don't know."

From over the PA system, Tobias' voice came through. "Commander? The message from the _Galactic Blade_ has arrived."

Galuit entered the bridge and approached the main screen. This is Commander Galuit of the AAA Buffalo base. Please identify yourself.

What's this _Commander_ business, Prince Galuit? came the reply. That's a very low rank to give yourself.

It's what the humans call me, answered Galuit smoothly. Hello, Lirem.

Ax, who stood off to the side with the rest of the group, stiffened. 

The face of War-Prince Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrous filled the main screen. We believed you to be dead, Galuit, he continued. We're very pleased that you are still with us. But there are a few things we'd like cleared up. The first is one you've most likely expected: What is this AAA you speak of?

The Andalite-Animorph Alliance, explained Galuit. Stared shortly after I and the other survivors of the _StarSword_ incident crashed on this planet. We started small, but we now have several encampments around the world, including two in Sydney and Juneau that are heavily populated, not including ours. We've freed several Hork-Bajir, humans, and various other species from the Yeerks. And we've made several allies with other groups.

Such as?

The Chee, for starters, as well as the Elysians of the Golden Communities and the YPM. Now Galuit was being cautious. He knew what Lirem's next question would be.

What is the YPM?

Galuit turned his eye stalks to look at Acissej and Sytsirk, who stood defiantly next to Tom and Ax. 

The YPM, he said slowly, is short for the Yeerk Peace Movement.

Lirem's reaction was instantaneous. With a voice full of loathing contempt, he snarled, Yeerks?!

"Well, that went well," Marco said sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair. Shortly after Lirem's outburst, Galuit had hurried the group out of the bridge and closed the rest of the communications to his chambers. Distressed, but knowing when to back down, they'd all returned to the cafeteria.

"Has anyone talked to Jake?" Geoff asked. "I mean, I know he's all the way in Sydney, but he should know about this."

Cassie gave a small _hrrmphh_ and went on eating her sandwich. Rachel gave her a dirty look. "No, I haven't talked to him," she said, turning her attention away from her former best friend. 

"I tried calling earlier," Tobias said, "but there was no answer."

__

I am sure we will get a hold of him soon, Carson signed. 

T'auk and Ax were pretty quiet during this whole exchange. It didn't take a rocket scientist for Tobias to figure out that they were both wondering if they'd get a chance to talk with their parents. And Tobias knew T'auk had a girlfriend back on his planet that he'd been worried about. Actually, he was pretty curious himself. He wondered if he'd get a chance to talk to his father's parents. Somehow calling them his grandparents didn't seem right – then he wondered if they'd even want to talk to him at all. Did they even know he existed?

"Tobias?" Rachel asked. "Are you okay?"

Tobias nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and rested her hand on his. 

Marco suddenly looked up. "Ax, T'auk, Tobias – Galuit wants to see you in his office."

T'auk looked startled. How do you --?

"_Tobias O'Conner, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, and T'auk-Emanel-Cooraf – report to the commander's chambers on the double. BTYOA._"

BTYOA: Be There or it's Your Own Ass. 

The three of them were out the door in a flash.

I'm going to make this very brief, Galuit said, since I know the three of you have shifts coming up. As you can imagine, my conversation with War-Prince Lirem was . . . less than pleasant.

Ax nodded. He has that effect on people. Immediately he froze. I, uh . . . what I meant was . . . er, um, I didn't . . .

Galuit laughed. I agree one hundred percent, Aximili, he said. Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrous _is_ one of the most stifling Andalites around today. Then he, too, looked chagrined. But let's not have this speculation leave this room, okay? Ax nodded, and T'auk and Tobias agreed quickly.

Now, Galuit continued, looking at them. The _Galactic Blade_ is currently in YPM space. I've conferred with Acissej and Sytsirk, and they both agree that a transport can be made to get to the Domeship from here without mishap, and the other way around. 

What I've decided to do is send a small group to the Domeship to work things out face-to-face. It wasn't an easy decision, but I decided that Breeyar and you, Tobias, should head up the team. Rachel will also be going, as will Coalmeer. I've also put out word to Juneau and Sydney, and joining you will be Ashleigh Whitney, head of Juneau base; Joshua Banks, head of Sydney base; and also two of Sydney's top officers: I believe you already know Jake, and he'll be accompanied by Sharon Kishi. Galuit looked at the three of them. Do you have any problems with this?

Tobias shook his head. "What about Ax and T'auk, sir?" he asked. "If they're not on the team, why did you call them here?"

That's the other thing that Lirem wanted to tell me, said Galuit. His voice suddenly lost its commanding tone and now sounded angry. The Electorate has issued a Five-Twelve Command. Aximili and T'auk are to escorted to the Domeship _Galactic Blade_. From there they will be put on a shuttle to the space station where their parents are now.

T'auk, Tobias, and Ax glanced at each other. I don't understand, Ax said. A Five-Twelve Command? But that would mean . . .

Galuit nodded. You two have been ordered to return to the homeworld. And you're not allowed to return to Earth.

Ever.

"I don't get it," Marco was saying. "What's this Five-Twelve thing?"

T'auk rested his forehead on the wall partition next to the bench where Marco was sitting. It's a command that can only be issued by the Electorate. A family member can petition for the return of a minor if the location of this minor is known and it is believed that the minor is in extreme danger. Ever since Elfangor's death and Aximili's disappearance, my parents have been increasingly overprotective of me. They didn't even want me working as a scientist on the _StarSword_.

"And they've somehow convinced the Andalite Electorate that being on Earth is dangerous for you and Ax," Marco said slowly. "They've got to be kidding. Right now, you guys are both working in the science department. That's practically the safest place in the whole AAA!"

I know, groaned T'auk. They're being completely unreasonable. And I can't even talk to them, to try and get them to reconsider.

"Is there anyway to get out of this?"

It's never happened, his friend answered. The only way to get out a Five-Twelve order is if another member of the family – a non-minor – who is stationed in the same area petitions for custody of the minor. But usually when a Five-Twelve is ordered, there _is_ no other family member.

"Then there's nothing you can do?"

There's nothing I can do.

"Damn."

Ax and Tobias stood quietly against the observation railing overlooking the aviary. They often came up there, mostly for Tobias' benefit.

I'm sorry, Tobias, Ax said after awhile.

"For what?" Tobias asked, looking at a pair of robins flying over their heads.

That my family did not request you come as well, answered Ax. It was obvious that he felt very embarrassed about this.

Tobias shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Yes, it is, Ax insisted.

"Look, Ax," Tobias said, turning away from the birds and looking at his _shorm_ and uncle. "My birth isn't even on record on your planet. As far as your people are concerned, Elfangor never had any kids. Elfangor was never married. Elfangor was never on Earth. Only we know the truth. So how are you parents supposed to request someone that they don't even know exists?"

Ax knew he had a point. I see, he said. Do I have your permission to tell my parents about you, Tobias?

"I doubt they'd believe it, but sure."

Good.

"Ready to go flying, Ax-man?"

I am always ready, Tobias.

Joshua Banks looked at his two companions. "Jake, you've dealt with Andalites before, right? Aside from Galuit and the others in the AAA?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But I've never dealt with War-Prince Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrous. Ax has, though, and from what I've heard about him, he's a hard character to deal with. He's almost as ruthless as Alloran was."

Sharon sighed. "Great. And we're going to have a _conference_ with this guy? I bet he wasn't incredibly thrilled when Galuit told him that he'd be bringing some _humans_ by."

Banks laughed. "Take it easy, Sharon. Look, we're going to be in Buffalo soon – we're taking _The Quest_. You two ready?"

Jake nodded. "I'm ready." Then under his breath he added, "Ready as I'll ever be."

We're coming down, Commander Banks, Shamia called from the cockpit. 

"Here we go."

Chapter Two

Aboard the _Galactic Blade_ . . .

Lirem turned to look at the Andalite standing next to him. I know you're anxious to see your sons, Noorlin, but perhaps it would've been better if you had waited on the outpost with your wife.

Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf shook his head. I have waited too long for this moment, he said. At any rate, I am one of the best negotiators the military has. And we all know you aren't exactly known for your integrity, War-Prince Lirem.

Lirem nodded. This is true.

Captain, there is a ship approaching along the designated flight path. The pilot identifies the craft as _The Quest_.

That's the name Galuit informed us of, Noorlin said.

Bring them in, ordered Lirem. 

The launch doors before them began to open, and the assembled Andalites watched as the small but fierce ship cruised gently into the large room. The moment it touched down, the doors began to open.

The first off the ship was an Andalite. Large and muscled, he was immediately recognized by all observers and was immediately given salute. Breeyar, Lirem said, stepping forward. Noorlin and his Flight Commander, Rantali, were right behind him. It is good to see you. Galuit tells me you have been his second-in-command since your arrival on Earth.

Breeyar nodded. That is true. Then he turned towards the ship, keeping his stalk eyes on the group before him. All right, it's clear!

A short figure dressed in navy blue stepped onto the platform. "Finally. I thought we'd never get off that ship." He stepped up next to Breeyar and removed the hat he wore. "I'm Tobias O'Conner, to keep things short. Leader for the Animorphs. I'll be co-heading this team along with Breeyar here."

Lirem stared at the boy. You're a child, human.

Tobias narrowed his eyes, glanced at Breeyar, then turned back to the ship. "I believe you know who Doctor Coalmeer is," he said, introducing everyone as they came down. "This is Rachel Lansing, Secretary of Defense for the AAA and Galuit's third-in-command; Ashleigh Whitney, commander of Juneau base; Joshua Banks, commander of Sydney base; Jake McCain, former leader of the Animorphs until temporary resignation; and Sharon Kishi, one of our top marine scientists and top-rank infiltraitor."

Lirem nodded at Coalmeer, and swept his eyes over the others. All right. But are you not missing two, Breeyar? I believe a Five-Twelve was issued.

Hang on, we're coming.

Noorlin immediately turned his gaze to the ship as the two young Andalites came down. Aximili, he whispered. T'auk.

Ax froze and stared. Father?

Tobias glanced over at Ax and T'auk to see their reactions. It was hard to tell what the younger was thinking, but Tobias knew Ax very well. And he knew that, judging from his rigid posture, he was less than thrilled at the sight of his father. 

Aximili, Noorlin said, his voice choking up slightly. T'auk. Thank God you're alive. It is so good to see you.

It's good to see you, too, Father, T'auk said, relief clearly evident in his voice.

Yes, Ax said, his tone slightly colder and slightly softer. Very good to see you. Where's Mother?

At the spaceport, Noorlin replied. We'll be heading there after this business is taken care of.

Tobias caught Ax's eye and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

Suddenly a loud ringing filled the air. Rachel's hand immediately went to her belt, where a cell phone hung. It had been majorly reconfigured so the signal could still be reached in space. "Secretary Lansing here," she said into the mouthpiece, holding up her hand to silence everyone around her. Her eyes widened. "My God. Is he all right? What's the situation?"

Jake, Tobias, and Ax immediately focused on the conversation. 

"Yes," she said. "Yes. You're kidding. Unconscious? Do they know what did it? Oh God. By the Ellimist, you have _got_ to be kidding! Yeah, I have a pretty good idea what did it. Listen, I need to talk to Jake, Tobias, and Ax first. I'll call you back." She pressed the END button and clipped the phone back onto her belt.

"What is it?" Jake asked right away, before Breeyar even had a chance. Lirem shook his head, disgusted at the way the human just took charge. "Who's hurt?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "A breach opened up," she answered. "While they were trying to contain it, Marco somehow got too close. He's unconscious, but stable – Cassie has him under observation."

What in the world could've come through that breach to cause this? demanded Ax. Do they know?

"They don't know what it is," replied Rachel. "But it scared the hell out of Marco and Cassie. According to Garcia – that was her on the phone, by the way – it was large. They couldn't see an actual body. Just tentacles. Large tentacles trying to tear apart the sky."

Jake stared at her. "Where exactly did this breach open up?"

"Right where we entered from Elysia," replied Rachel, her voice beginning to shake. "And there's no word from them."

"Oh God," Tobias whispered. He fell to his knees. "Oh God, no. Mom . . . Dad . . ."

Ax looked at Jake. The Neutro-Virus? Could it be?

Jake clenched his jaw. "I thought we got rid of that thing."

THE SITUATION IS MUCH WORSE THAN THAT, JAKE.

Everyone gasped as a blue, humanoid figure appeared out of thin air.

The Ellimist fixed his gaze on the Animorphs. "Crayak has escaped."

Chapter Three

"What do you mean, Crayak has escaped?" Jake asked calmly, quietly. "That's impossible."

"It's the truth," the Ellimist said. "Thank God that it was only him this time."

"_This time?_"

The Ellimist looked slightly embarrassed. "We had a similar incident several years ago, Elysia time, where most the Wasteland inhabitants broke free. But that's not relevant to this.

"The main problem is that Crayak is loose, and he's taken control of the Neutro-Virus."

Tobias looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground. "We destroyed that thing."

"You contained it," corrected the Ellimist, "within the core of the Golden Communities. It is not the same thing. Crayak has managed to take control of the core, and is steadily wiping out everything. And now that he's got control of Elysia, he's got control of the breach. The Neutro-Virus will eventually break through."

"Where are the people of Elysia?" Rachel asked. "Can't they do something?"

"There were severe injuries," was the reply.

Who was injured? Ax snapped. 

"Many you don't know, but among the injured parties: Tycoola, Strike, Srangi, Devone, and Prince Elfangor."

The last name brought an immediate reaction from the crowd. Tobias groaned and Ax gripped his shoulder for support. Noorlin turned slowly to the Ellimist. Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul has been dead for several decades, he said stiffly. 

The Ellimist nodded. "Yes. And Elysia is the land of the dead."

Chapter Four

__

Four hours later . . .

Okay. I want to make certain that I have all the facts straight, Lirem said as he took in everything that Breeyar and Jake had just told him. 33 years ago, the so-called 'Andalite bandits' were taken to a place called Elysia were everyone goes when they die to help save a bunch of souls. Time ran differently there, so even though they'd only been gone a month, when they returned it was the year 2032. They joined up with this AAA faction, and now this place called Elysia is in trouble again, and our own universe might be as well.

Breeyar glanced at Jake. That's basically it, yes.

Lirem gave him a withering look. Breeyar, I do believe you're getting senile in your old age.

We're the same year, Lirem, answered the Andalite. This isn't some made up story.

"Breeyar's right," jumped in Jake. "Look, I witnessed the Neutro-Virus firsthand. It's deadly. And we don't know where it'll pop into this world again. Once Crayak gets it through the breach – anything could happen. And there's another problem?"

Lirem made no motion to acknowledge Jake. Noorlin shook his head and sighed. He didn't understand the War-Prince's stubbornness. He actually quite liked the young human. What is it, Jake? he asked.

"There are actually two breaches between here and Elysia," Jake said. "One is the breach on Earth. The other is located within the walls of the Yeerk Peace Movement headquarters itself. As we speak, our people in Buffalo are trying to make contact with the YPM. But it's been four hours and they haven't been able to patch through.

"War-Prince Lirem, what I'd like to do is borrow this Dome ship. The YPM base isn't far from here – we're within its boundaries now. It's a space station, hidden within the orbit of Jupiter. I'd like to take the _Galactic Blade_ there now, make sure things are in working order. It won't take . . ."

Absolutely out of the question, human! roared Lirem, startling everyone on the bridge. Ax and T'auk, who had been silently ignoring the conversation and were standing off to one side talking to Tobias and Coalmeer, quickly spun around. Noorlin himself was shaking with surprise. I will not have my ship overtaken by human riffraff to support the lives of some ruthless slugs! You are not to breach the subject again, do you hear me, human?

Jake glared coldly at the Andalite. "My name is Jacob Bradley McCain. My friends call me Jake, but you may have no such privilege. I was being nice by requesting you lend us this ship. Now I won't be so nice. Rachel?"

Rachel stepped forward. "War-Prince Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrous, on behalf of the Animorph-Andalite Alliance and the Yeerk Peace Movement, we are hereby issuing a Three-Seven Decree, stated by the Andalite Electorate Council: In the event of a peaceful faction's endangerment, all ships within the faction's boundaries are requested to report immediately to the aid of the faction, no matter the species and no matter the beliefs of the captain and/or his crew. This decree was issued by Galuit himself, and we all know that he is a trusted member of the Electorate." The way she said it, she might as well have added 'so there' onto the end of the sentence. 

You can't do this! Lirem roared. Take them to the prisoners' bay!

Do no such thing, a new voice said. Sorry, Father, but I can't let you do this. The humans are in the right. You know that.

Everyone turned to look at the young female stepped daintily, but purposefully through the crowd. What do you think you're doing? demanded Lirem.

I'm exercising my right at your advisor, Father, the female said. The Electorate was afraid you were too set in your ways to be objective, so they sent back up: me. Remember, I graduated from the Academy, too. I'm removing you of command from this ship. You are confined to your quarters. Make sure he stays there. This was directed to two officers standing near the war-prince. 

Once they had left, Lirem's daughter sighed. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that. Well, Noorlin, looks like you have full command. Are you going to make me remove you, too?

No, Noorlin said, I believe I'll work with the AAA on this one. Thank you, Aimesea.

A loud _clang_ rose up from the group of AAA members: the sound of a pair of hooves stumbling back from shock and surprise. Aimesea turned around.

Aimes? T'auk whispered.

She looked at the Andalite, and her eyes widened. T'auk?

Chapter Five

T'auk could hardly believe his eyes. Standing there, tall and proud, was his girlfriend. 

After everyone had calmed down a bit, Aimesea and T'auk had made their way to the Dome and found a secluded corner to talk in. 

Everyone thought you were dead, she said. When your parents found out you were still alive – well, I can't even begin to explain how they felt. They were ecstatic! And . . . so was I. I missed you.

T'auk reached out and touched her hand. I missed you, too, Aimes. It was the truth. But what T'auk didn't add was that he hadn't thought much about her since Tobias had found him – not on purpose, but mostly because he'd had too much to do around the base.

So, tell me, Aimesea said, this AAA. Are they a good force?

The best resistance Earth has, T'auk said proudly. I don't do much combat – I'm mostly a scientist, but I've been involved in a few things. Galuit's done an amazing job, and we've really come out ahead since the Animorphs returned.

We heard. What exactly happened with them, anyway?

Suddenly T'auk clammed up. I'm sorry, he said slowly, but I'm not aloud to talk about it. It's classified.

Aimesea stared at him. T'auk, it's me. Aimes. You can tell me things – you know I won't betray your trust.

I know, Aimes, but . . . well, you just took command of this ship. The Andalite Electorate has yet to recognize the AAA as a branch of its own military. And, like it or not, you work for the Electorate and I work for the AAA. I can't just go around giving away information without clearance. I'm just a scientist.

And your brother is a member of the Animorphs, she retorted. Come on, T'auk, I'm not going to go report to the Electorate on this or anything.

Then why don't you just drop it? he demanded. Why are you being so straightforward about this, Aimes? What is it? You sound almost angry at me. What's going on? What are you hiding? Like you said, I know you – I also know when you're trying to hide something.

Aimesea stared at him. You always were good at seeing through people, she murmured. I'd forgotten that.

Noticing her change in demeanor, T'auk's anger immediately diminished. What is it, Aimes? What's going on?

"Still nothing from the Ellimist?" Jake asked, coming up to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "You know, cousin, I really like this job. I do. But it's good to have you here. It's been pretty quiet since you left – I don't know how you can deal with making huge decisions."

Jake grinned. "Part of what you like happens to be issuing an arrest for an uppity Andalite, isn't it?"

Rachel pretended to look offended, but even she had to smile. "You got it," she said. 

"Hey, Jake!" Tobias called from where the communications console was. "We've patched into on of the YPM's satellites. We can contact the AAA now."

Good work, Breeyar said to Tobias and the Andalite with him, who we'll call Marveck. Patch us through.

"It'll take a moment," said Tobias as Marveck pulled up the commands. 

"We don't have a moment!" called Sharon. "Heads up, guys – we've got company! Yeerk Bug Scouts, dead ahead!" 

"Hey, Marco."

Marco wearily opened his eyes and looked at the person standing next to his bed. "Cassie," he said, his voice betraying no emotion. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm a doctor," replied Cassie, "and your friend. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You haven't really been _acting_ like a friend lately," Marco muttered. "First, you dump Jake. Then, you blow off Rachel. And in trying to avoid the two of them like the plague, you completely ignore me, Tobias, and Ax."

A blush spread across Cassie's features. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Yes, it is," Marco said bluntly. "You dropped us all for that technician. What's his name, anyway?"

"His name is Del, not that it's any of your business," said Cassie, turning to check the IV standing next to the bed. 

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Remember the breach that opened up?" Marco nodded. "You got hit by the Neutro-Virus. It's back, somehow, and it's trying to get through. We've got the thing contained – for now."

"The Neutro-Virus? What about Elysia? Does Jake know? Does _Tobias_ know?"

"We contacted the _Galactic Blade_," replied Cassie, "but we lost the connection. They're trying to reestablish the link. As for Elysia, we don't know." She finished adjusting the IV and turned to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a technician to meet."

Marco glared at her as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. "What is with you, Cassie?" he whispered.

Can we outmaneuver them? demanded Noorlin. How many can we manage to take out?

With this ship? We could outmaneuver half of them, but we'd be easy targets for the other half. And our weapons are having trouble charging – we didn't have them turned on, since we were told that this was a peaceful region.

The Bug Scouts are attempting to make contact, Marveck announced. Shall I connect?

"Do it," Jake said, a grin suddenly appearing on his face. Marveck glanced at Noorlin, who nodded.

A Hork-Bajir face appeared on the main screen. "Andalite ship, identify yourself," he said in the low, rough voice the species maintained. 

This is Andalite Dome Ship _Galactic Blade_, currently serving under request of the Andalite-Animorph Alliance, Breeyar said, taking command. 

The Hork-Bajir looked relieved. "Good," he said. "We were afraid it might be Yeerk Empire spies in disguise. We are with the Yeerk Peace Movement. Visser Seven alerted us of your arrival. We would like to escort you to our secondary base."

Why your secondary, if you don't mind my asking? 

The Hork-Bajir looked suddenly bitter. "Our primary base has been evacuated – one third of our forces there are dead."

The breach, Ax said from the sides. Noorlin looked at him, a little shocked that his son would speak out of turn like that. Breeyar just nodded. 

Thank you, and we accept your escort.

"Follow me, please. My name is Yeoz."

Chapter Six

T'auk stared at Aimesea numbly. Are you serious?

Aimesea nodded, all four of her eyes staring at the ground. Yes, she whispered.

You were _pregnant?_

Yes.

By the Ellimist – what happened? You said 'were', as in once was and now am not.

She turned away. You wouldn't understand.

He grabbed her arm. Aimes – I'm not mad at you. Really. I can understand why you'd be afraid to tell me. But, please, _please_ don't keep anything from me right now.

I _can't!_ she cried, clenching her hands into fists. Please, T'auk, just trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know what happened. All that matters is that I was, and I'm not anymore. Okay? Now, can we just drop the topic?!

T'auk stared at her. Was it mine? he asked after a few moments of silence.

She nodded. 

He wanted to say something more, but at that moment a call came over the intercom system calling for the two of them. They must have reached the base, said T'auk. He took her hand. Come on. Let's go.

"We're glad you could make it," Yeoz said as the group stepped into the dimly lit docking bay at the secondary YPM base. "Sorry about the condition of the place – we didn't exactly spend a lot of money on this station."

"That's okay," Jake said, looking around. "What's the condition on the breach in the primary base?"

"Dormant," replied Yeoz. "Whatever was coming through – this Neutro-Virus, as Visser Seven called it – stopped. In fact, it's still there, half in and half out."

Jake frowned. "Tobias? You were the one who originally figured out this thing. What do you think?"

"I had some help – remember Marco? He played a big part." Tobias took in a deep breath. "But if I remember correctly, in order to destroy the virus we had to attack it's inner core. Erek downloaded a counter-virus into the system. It's possible that, no matter what Crayak has done to revive this thing, the counter-virus is still working, and is keeping it at bay. But the virus is slowly winning the battle." He shrugged. "If I could talk to Erek, I'd be a lot more certain. Unfortunately Erek isn't here."

"Erek King?" Yeoz looked at them. "He's here."

Everyone stopped, even the Andalites (Noorlin and Aimesea, to be exact) who had no idea who Erek King was. "What do you mean, he's here?" Rachel demanded. "He was in Elysia. No one knows what happened to the Elysians."

"Not exactly true," Yeoz said. "We've been cut off from the AAA base, so it's no surprise you don't know. We managed to get Elysia evacuated. Every single member of the community is within the walls of this base right now."

Tobias, Ax, Jake, and Rachel looked at each other. "_Every_ member?" Jake asked just to be certain.

"Yes. Erek's in the infirmary right now, I believe. Would you like to go there?"

The looks on the Animorphs' faces were enough of an answer.

"Before you ask, yes, the counter-virus is the reason the Neutro-Virus isn't running amok," Erek said the minute Yeoz led the group into the infirmary. He was leaning against the far wall in the waiting room. Usually it was the only part of the infirmary, but because of the flow of injuries, they'd turned most of the base into an infirmary. The room they were in was now crowded with many Elysians, several of whom were instantly recognizable. 

Hey, if it isn't the long-lost Animorphs! Arbron said from the corner he was standing in. Curled on the floor next to him, her head raised so she could have a conversation, was Strike. She'd been injured in Elysia – the evidence was the bandage wrapped around the middle of her long body – but she appeared to be more tired than anything. Long time no see!

"You were just on Earth," objected Rachel. "I wouldn't call that a long time."

"Three yearssss our time," hissed Strike. "It hasss been awhile."

"Where are my parents?" Tobias immediately asked.

Erek pointed down on of the hallways. "Third door on your right," he said. "Knock before you enter – your father isn't unconscious and is entirely coherent."

How is he? Ax asked the moment Tobias was out of earshot. And give it to us straight.

Erek looked over at the woman sitting next to him. Laura Sinclair sighed. "He got hit by some falling debris," she said. "He'll be okay, though – morphing solved the whole thing. Which is good, because no one here really knows how to operate on an Andalite. He's resting right now, that's all."

An Andalite? This collective cry came from the members of the Dome ship. Ax winced. They hadn't really wanted Noorlin – or anyone else, for that matter – to know Tobias' heritage yet. 

You heard the guy, said Arbron, his stalk eyes narrowed. And personally, I don't see what's so strange about it. I can think of a few other incidents where Andalites took mates that weren't of their own species. That's where morphing technology comes in.

"Yeah, and you would know, wouldn't you?" Strike bantered. 

Noorlin cleared his throat. Um, just to clear things up – which Andalite are we talking about here?

Before anyone could answer, the sound of hooves brought everyone's attention to the hallway Tobias had disappeared down. Standing in the entrance was an Andalite everyone immediately recognized. Hey, War-Prince, what's the news?" Arbron asked.

Alloran shook his head tolerantly. Aximili, someone wants to talk to you.

Ax nodded. All right. Then, switching to closed thoughts, Um, War-Prince Alloran . . . what about my brother? T'auk.

Alloran glanced at the other Andalite, then noticed Noorlin standing near his children. Maybe it'll be better if he just comes here.

My thoughts exactly, Alloran, a familiar voice said. Alloran immediately stepped aside. Well, look who's here. Hello, Jake, Rachel, good to see you.

Jake grinned. "Hey, Prince Elfangor. How're you feeling?"

Elfangor stepped into the room and looked over at Loren and Tobias as they entered behind him, followed by a teenage girl with red hair. I'm feeling okay, he said, sounding a little tired. Hey, bro. He nodded in Ax's direction. Then he froze. What in the world?

"Elfangor, what is it?" Loren asked immediately. 

Father? whispered Elfangor. 

Noorlin stared at Elfangor, his fur completely white. 

After about five minutes of silence, Tobias cleared his throat. "Um, maybe now would be a good time to discuss what's going on."

Marco wasn't in a good mood.

"I've been in this damn hospital room for almost twelve hours," he muttered under his breath, "and they _still_ won't let me out. I'm going crazy in here!" He shouted the last sentence, making sure that the nurses at the nurse's station would hear him. 

There was the sound of footsteps walking down the hall, and then his door opened. "Did you want something, Mr. Sinclair?"

"Yes," Marco said, his voice tight. "I want to get out of here."

The nurse nodded. Marco read the name on her uniform: _Claire_. "I know that, Mr. Sinclair," she said. "Your outburst left no doubt in my mind. But you can leave until Dr. Coalmeer has released you, and he hasn't done that."

"Like I give a damn," he muttered. Suddenly he noticed something. "Hey, Nurse Claire, do you know what happened to my necklace?"

"Necklace?"

"Yeah, I have this necklace with an emerald hanging off of it – I never take it off. Do you know where they put it?"

Claire frowned. "You weren't wearing a necklace when they brought you in. Now, get some rest. You probably just left it in your quarters." She nodded again and closed the door. Marco could hear footsteps walking back to the nurse's station.

He didn't care. 

He hadn't been wearing his necklace when he'd been brought in? He knew he hadn't left it in his room. Which could only mean one thing – he'd lost it when he'd been injured.

I'm in big trouble.

"We hardly had enough warning before the virus hit," said Loren, leaning against the couch Laura and Erek had seated themselves on. "Just enough time to evacuate, but some people still got hit. Strike and Elfangor were some of them, but there are others much worse. Tycoola's unconscious, Devone's temporarily blind, and Srangi broke both of his wings."

"He must be hating that," said Tobias. "I know I'd hate not being able to fly."

Elfangor nodded. Then there are numerous others who have been injured. All in all, we were lucky – this attack was mainly confined to Elysia. None of the other communities suffered for it.

"You're going to have to rebuild, aren't you?" asked Jake. 

"It looks that way," agreed Erek. "It shouldn't be too tough, though."

Kyra, the young girl who had accompanied Elfangor, Loren, and Tobias out of the hospital room, frowned. "I wonder how Crayak managed to get the Neutro-Virus," she murmured, almost as if she were talking to herself. "Loren, there's someone I need to talk to. I'm going to go see if I can find him, okay?"

Loren nodded absentmindedly. "All right, Kyra."

The redhead turned and walked briskly down the nearest corridor. 

"Who is she?" Sharon asked. 

"Good question," murmured Jake. "I don't remember seeing her last time."

"Kyra's a new addition to Elysia," replied Loren. "She's psychic, too, and I've sort of taken it upon myself to keep an eye on her. She didn't adjust to death easily at first."

We need to start thinking about what we're going to do, Alloran said. This virus could resume it's attack at anytime. We need to figure out some way to silence it, once and for all. He turned to look at Yeoz. The Yeerks created this thing. There must still be documentation on it. I doubt the Council would've erased it. Is it possible to get this information?

Yeoz nodded. "With our computers, yes. But we'd need someone who can hack through the toughest security systems, as well as someone who knew the Yeerk files extremely well thirty years ago, when the documents would've been made."

Laura bit her lip. "I think I can help with that," she said. "I remember much of what Nemu told me."

Alloran nodded in agreement. And I can still pick the memories Visser Three left with me.

"As for a hacker," Jake said thoughtfully, "I know a certain young Andalite who might be able to handle the job. Ax?"

Ax straightened his shoulders and nodded. I will do my best, Prince Jake.

Jake grinned ruefully. "It's been awhile since I've heard anyone call me that. You don't mind, Tobias?"

Tobias shook his head. "As long as you're around, Jake, I'm just second-in-command."

Marco's mood had definitely not changed. 

He was still cooped up in the hospital, and by now he was seriously considering morphing into a gorilla and slamming his way out. In fact, he might just morph into a gorilla anyway. It had been awhile since he'd used any of his many morphs – now that he was a member of the AAA, there were other resources that could be used to fight the Yeerks.

There was a knock on the door. "Mr. Sinclair, you have a visitor."

Marco looked up expectantly. His eyes widened with delight when he saw who it was. "Hey, kid, what's up? Can't stay away?" he asked enthusiastically.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You're starting to sound like Xellos. I'm not here for idle chitchat – we have a problem. Two breaches that need closing, and right now, you and I are the only ones who can do it."

"No can do, kid," Marco groaned, leaning back against his pillows. "I lost it."

She frowned. "Lost what?"

He pointed at his chest. "Notice the lack of a certain green stone? I lost it near the first breach. Cat is going to kill me."

Kyra grimaced. "Either her or the Council. I'll go see if I can find it. Wish me luck."

"Hey, what's going on with Elysia?" Marco asked suddenly.

"It's gone," she replied. "Everyone was evacuated though – only a couple casualties, and everyone you know is A-OK."

"My mom?"

"Perfectly fine. Now get some sleep. I'll be back once I find your jewel."

Marco nodded, and for the first time in his life, decided to do exactly what Kyra told him to.

Any luck? Elfangor asked his brother.

Ax shrugged and continued typing madly on the keyboard. I'm still trying to get through the main security, he replied. It's been awhile since I've done anything like this, and the Yeerks have added security in the last 30 years.

"This would be going twice as fast if we had Marco here," Rachel commented. "The guy may be annoying, but you have to admit – he does know his way around computers."

"Stop!" Laura said quickly. "Scroll back."

Ax immediately did so. What? I'm not even in the files yet.

"It's a back door," replied Laura. "30 years ago, back when Nemu and I were still Visser One, we downloaded a bug into the Yeerk security system and created a back door for the Yeerk Peace Movement in the security files. I wasn't sure if it was still there, but I'd recognize the commands anywhere."

So that's how the YPM managed to know all our top-secret information, mused Alloran. Ingenious.

"Thanks," said Laura. "Anyway, try going in through there. It may cut about two or three hours of security."

Ax immediately rerouted his commands through the back door, and sure enough, he was able to access the files in another fifteen minutes. Perfect, he said, nodding in approval. This will make it a lot easier.

Noorlin shook his head. He gets it from his mother, he said. I've never been too good with computers.

Loren nodded. "I know how you feel. I feel inferior around Elfangor sometimes, what with all he knows. But he's not as good as Aximili."

Hey! Elfangor protested. You're my wife – you're supposed to be on my side here!

"Elfangor vs. Loren, Round 220," Tobias quipped. Upon receiving dangerous glances from both parents, he quickly blanched. "What? I don't get to see you guys nearly enough – I'm aloud to tease when I get a chance."

"Not in our earshot, young man," Loren said with mock ferocity.

Can we keep the Family Feud down to a minimum? Arbron asked suddenly. I think the kid's found something.

What is it? Elfangor came up behind Ax and read over his shoulder. You have got to be kidding.

Ax shook his head. Nope. It looks like there was a main control unit for the Neutro-Virus that was kept in the real world. While the counter-virus slowed it down, it couldn't be completely stopped. The Yeerks kept the control unit in perfect condition for some reason, and moved it around to keep it out of harms way.

"Let me guess," Jake said. "It's current location is in Buffalo."

Correct.

Chapter Seven

"Sir, we're picking up a signal from the YPM," Thomas said, spinning around in his chair to face Galuit. "Do you want to receive it?"

Put it through to the main screen. Acissej, Sytsirk – I believe this may be the call you were waiting for, Galuit said. The two members of the YPM walked briskly over to where he was standing.

The screen shook for a moment, and then Breeyar's face appeared in front of them. Breeyar? Galuit asked. What are you doing there? He glanced at Aci, who just shrugged.

It's a long story, said Breeyar. Listen, we're at the secondary YPM base – the Neutro-Virus has completely ravaged the primary base. It's contained, though. The Elysia survivors are here as well. I'll fill you in when we return to Earth, but right now we have a problem of mammoth proportions. We've managed to figure out how to stop the Neutro-Virus.

"How?" demanded Sytsirk.

There's a main control panel, replied Breeyar. We had Aximili hack into the Yeerk Empire's files, and he's managed to track down the location. It's at the Yeerk Strategic Headquarters – practically right next door to you. Destroying that panel is the only way to get rid of the Virus, once and for all.

Galuit digested this information. All right, thank you, Breeyar.

I'll see you when we get back, Breeyar promised. Out.

When the communication was terminated, Galuit took a deep breath. Garcia, what's Marco's condition?

"Awake and restless," she replied. "He wants out."

Then bring him here. Get Cassie, too. This is a job for the Animorphs.

"Affirmative."

"You wanted to see me, Galuit?" Marco asked as he walked into Galuit's office. He stopped short when he saw Cassie standing in the middle of the room. "I can come back later."

No, Galuit said, motioning for him to stay put and close the door behind him. What I need you for is a mission for the two of you.

"I'm not sure if that would work very well, sir," Cassie said briskly. 

I don't care what's been going on between the two of you, Galuit snapped. It's time to act professional. I have a job for the Animorphs, and you two are the only available Animorphs at the moment.

"What's the job?" Marco asked.

I need you to infiltrate the Yeerk Strategic Headquarters, answered Galuit. 

I feel slightly out of place here, Cassie commented as she and Marco crawled stealthily around the charred remains of several trees. I wonder why this place looks like an atomic bomb it hit?

Marco laughed nervously. Uh, yeah. I wonder why, too.

Suddenly Cassie stopped and pointed her nose in the air, the keen wolf sense going ultra-fast. Do you smell that?

Marco pointed his own nose in the air and sniffed. Yeah. What is that? I don't think I've ever smelt anything that strong before.

It smells somewhat familiar, Cassie murmured. But I can't really place it.

Smells kind of like my dad's cooking, Marco joked. Suddenly he twitched his ears. Hey, Cassie, how far are we from where that breach was?

About a mile and a half. Why?

The sounds of things being torn up and thrown twenty feet away echoed in Marco's ears. I think the Virus is back! he shouted.

Only now, there was no need to shout – because at that moment, the first tendrils of the virus broke through the line of rock and dead forest that stood in front of them.

Run! Cassie screamed. She turned to run.

"FREEZE!"

Marco reacted instantly, lurching forward and grabbing Cassie's tail in his jaws. What are you doing? she screamed, whirling around and trying to claw at his face. Let me go!

He threw himself against her, throwing her to ground. Stay! he commanded.

"_RA TILT_!"

What's happening? shouted Galuit as the alarms began to sound off in the bridge.

"It's the Virus!" replied Garcia. "It's back!"

What sector?

"M-6."

Aci gasped. "That's the sector we sent Cassie and Marco through!"

Can we get a visual on the area? demanded Galuit.

"Visual onscreen, camera 3," announced Kishi. 

The screen shook, and an image appeared.

Everyone stared. 

Who is that? demanded Galuit.

Centered in the middle of the screen was a figure dressed in black-and-white armor, obviously female. In her hand was a glowing staff. And somehow, she was keeping the virus at bay.

"She looks like the two unknowns who appeared in headquarters about a month or so ago," Sytsirk mused. "Remember – when that unicorn creature appeared?"

Galuit nodded. But who _are_ they?

No one knew how to answer. 

On screen, the girl began to land. 

Chapter Eight

You okay?

I've been better. Marco pulled himself to his feet and began to demorph, with Cassie right behind him. Cutting it a little close, weren't you?

I was just trying to find you, Kyra defended herself. She reached down as if to pet him, and instead slipped his emerald around him neck. I hope your friend didn't see that.

Don't worry. Marco stole a glance towards Cassie. She was completely absorbed in trying to figure out what Kyra had done to the Neutro-Virus. 

Marco was completely human before he spoke again, and when he did, it was out loud. "You!" he shouted in anger towards Kyra. Kyra blinked uncertainly. "What are you doing here? Are you just trying to get me in trouble again?"

Cassie turned. "Do you _know_ her?"

"Remember when I disappeared for a couple months?" Cassie nodded. Marco pointed at Kyra. "_She's_ part of the reason! This idiot almost got me killed!"

Marco, what the hell are you doing?

Just play along.

"Cassie, get out of here," he said in a low voice, noticing that she was beginning to morph again. "You saw what she did to that Virus. She'll do it to you and ten times worse. She's psychic, just like me."

Cassie gasped. "Do you want me to get help?"

"No," replied Marco. "Just go. I have to finish this once and for all."

Cassie nodded, completed her wolf morph, and ran off. 

Kyra opened her mouth to speak, but Marco quickly tapped his head.

What makes you so sure she won't come back?

Because as much as Cassie annoys me right now, she's got ethics and morals. She makes a promise, she keeps it. 

So why are we still talking like this?

Look over my shoulder. See that camera? Get rid of it.

A smile curved on Kyra's face, hidden by her mask but visible through her eyes. Pointing on finger at the lens, she whispered, "Flare Arrow." 

Back at the AAA, everyone exclaimed loudly as the entire screen went blank. 

Back in the field, Kyra turned to Marco. "Now can we get to work?"

Marco nodded. "Come on. We better get these things fixed."

"Has the control unit been destroyed yet?" Jake demanded.

Ax shook his head. Not yet.

"Oh, I wish we could contact the AAA!" growled Rachel. 

"What could they possibly be doing down there?" muttered Tobias. 

"What'll happen once we seal the breach?" asked Marco. "Will the Neutro-Virus still be in effect?"

"Leave that to me," Kyra said. "I have a score to settle with Crayak. It's my responsibility, after all. You just concentrate on sealing this breach."

Kyra turned to the frozen Neutro-Virus. "Once I'm through the breach – seal it. Understand?"

Marco nodded. 

"Good." She phased over to the entrance. "Well, see you!" She flashed him a victory sign and jumped through the breach. Immediately her spell wore off and the Neutro-Virus began tearing into the ground again. 

"Here goes nothing," Marco muttered. He closed his eyes and began to focus his mind on sealing the breach. There was no real spell that he could use – it had to be done entirely in his mind's eye. And he had to seal the second breach, the one in space, as well. Countless people had destroyed themselves attempting to close dimensional breaches . . . but Marco was determined not to be one of them.

Even with his eyes closed, he could see the power of the breach shrinking and adjusting, cutting through the Virus' tendrils. Then another power joined his own – Kyra was working to close the breach from her side, as well. 

Marco, I've got control! Focus on the control unit!

Immediately severing his connection with the breach, Marco turned his thoughts to the control unit for the Neutro-Virus. It was unbelievable that the thing was still working, considering the beating that the Yeerk base had taken lately, but it didn't matter. He had to destroy that unit! 

The control unit was pictured perfectly in his mind. Now! he shouted in his mind. Emerald Destruction!

The raw power shot out of his mind, completely uncontrolled. "Give me strength, Kyra," whispered Marco. The Emerald Destruction was one of the most dangerous Guardian attacks known – it was uncontrollable once unleashed. Marco had no way of knowing what it would destroy along with the control unit – perhaps, with luck, it would take out the entire Yeerk Strategic Headquarters as well. 

But Marco didn't get a chance to see it. The force of loosing the attack had taken its toll on him. And then Marco recalled the other thing he'd learned about the Emerald Destruction – the reason it was rarely used was because the Guardian almost never survived.

The blood pounded in his ears, and Marco clutched at his chest as he felt the life begin to rush out of him. Such a literal spell. It really is . . . Emerald . . . Destruction . . . 

Prince Jake! Ax cried. They did it! The control unit . . . it's completely gone!

"Yes! I knew we could count on Marco," Jake said, grinning. 

Yeoz stared at the console in front of him in shock. "The opening in the primary base is gone as well. I don't believe it. They really did it."

Loren closed her eyes. "I can feel Elysia returning to normal," she breathed. 

At that moment, the girl named Kyra came running into the room. "What happened? I felt this sudden rush of power – what's going on?"

Loren turned to her, her eyes narrowed. "Kyra – do you really have to play these games? I know you had something to do with this."

Everyone turned to look at the young psychic.

Kyra folded her arms across her chest and tried to look indignant. Elfangor and Loren glared back with equal intensity. "Fine, fine, fine," she muttered. "Hi, nice to meet all of you. I'm Kyra – the Onyx Guardian. Oh, hi, T'auk."

Did _you_ destroy that thing? he asked. 

"Yeah!" Then, in her mind, she added, Actually, it was Marco, but we can't have your friends knowing that. "And Elysia's being reconstructed as we speak. You'll probably be wanting to get back to Earth right now, right?"

"What's a Guardian?" asked Rachel.

A long story, answered Elfangor. 

Um, hello? Everyone turned to look at Aimesea. There may be another slight problem here.

"What?"

I'm in charge of this Dome ship, she replied. You'll have to use it to get back to Earth – unless you plan on taking another transport. But you've got everyone from Elysia now to take care of.

"Actually, I can transport most of them on my own," Kyra said. "So taking a transport back to Earth isn't really a problem."

Great! T'auk said. Then let's . . . oh. I forgot.

"Forgot what?" asked Jake.

Ax sighed. The order. T'auk and I have to go back to the homeworld.

Elfangor glanced at his younger brothers, then at his father, then at Aimesea. A Five-Twelve Command? Noorlin nodded. We better talk. Loren, Tobias, Kyra – you come, too. He motioned for Aimesea and Noorlin to follow as well. The group stepped out into the hallway. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rachel asked.

Breeyar answered, I think I have a pretty good idea.

T'auk, Aximili, Elfangor said once they were alone. Do the two of you _really_ want to return to the homeworld?

Ax glanced uncomfortably at his father. Well, I used to, he said softly. But that was a long time ago. Right now, I really feel like I'm doing some good with the AAA. If I went back to the homeworld, I'd just be a lowly _aristh_ with a station on the planet.

T'auk nodded. Yeah. And I'd be on permanent house arrest.

But once a Five-Twelve Command is issued, it can't be reversed, Aimesea said. Not without ultimate consent from all parties.

Unless guardianship were transferred, Elfangor said. He glanced at his wife and son. Loren, you and I don't _have_ to return to Elysia. If Kyra agrees – we could be granted a reprieve.

"The breach between Earth and Elysia wasn't entirely closed," replied Kyra. "People can basically pass between the worlds anytime they want, so long as they have a connection. It's entirely possible to live in either world, dead or not, and still maintain life – or some semblance of it."

"What are you suggesting, Elfangor?" Loren asked.

I'm suggesting that you and I relocate to the AAA, Elfangor said. We'll be much closer to Tobias, after all. He looked at his father. And, if you grant me guardianship of T'auk and Aximili, then we can avoid the Five-Twelve.

Noorlin stared at his oldest son. Elfangor had changed considerably since he'd died. I – I can't make such a decision without consulting your mother, Elfangor. And she's on the space station just outside this solar system.

Elfangor nodded. Then we'll go to the space station. Quickly, he amended himself. That is, Aximili, T'auk, and Father will go to the space station, while Loren and I wait on Earth.

"Why don't the two of you go?" asked Kyra. 

The two Elysians looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "You wanted a reprieve – didn't you? I'll have to clear it with the Emerald Guardian – but there should be no problem. At any rate, I'll give you the power to go to the space station, and then, if everything goes okay – you'll get your reprieve."

Loren looked at her friend. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, you guys have done more for me than I could ever repay. Consider this an attempt at repayment." Kyra grinned. "I better go find the Emerald Guardian, as a matter of fact. Onyx." She disappeared.

Don't look so surprised, Elfangor said. She does that from time to time.

Does this mean you're going to the space station? Aimesea asked.

Elfangor glanced at Loren. I suppose it does, he said.

"What about me?" Tobias demanded. "Can I come, too?"

They looked at Noorlin. He _is_ your grandson, Elfangor said. Mother might want to meet him.

Noorlin looked at Tobias. If anyone had asked me before how I would react to having a human for a grandson – I would've been less than accepting. But now that I've met you, Tobias . . . I can see that while you've inherited your appearance from your mother, you've inherited your inner strength from your father. You're welcome to come with us.

"You're leaving us?" 

They all turned to see Rachel, Jake, Sharon, Banks, Breeyar, and Arbron standing behind them. 

Elfangor quickly explained what was going on. Rachel looked at Tobias. "If you think I'm just going to let you wander around the universe without me, you're dead wrong." She looked at Breeyar. "Think the AAA can get on without me for awhile?"

"You mean without us," Jake corrected. He glanced at Sharon. "What about you? You in?"

Sharon stared at him. "Maybe we should get permission first."

Elfangor glanced at his father. I'll vouch for them. Rachel and Jake are Animorphs, after all, and if Jake vouches for Sharon – well, I can't very well argue.

Noorlin looked at Aimesea. They'll be _your_ responsibility, Aimesea said. 

Noorlin nodded. Well . . . it's fine with me if they want to come. Anyone else?

Breeyar shook his head. I have to be getting back to the AAA. Galuit will be wondering where I am. Everyone else pretty much echoed him. 

Then the _Galactic Blade_ will take you as far as we can, Aimesea. And, of course, offer a return back for the rest of you when you're ready.

Jake looked at his friends. "I guess we're off on another adventure," he said.

"Marco's going to be sorry he missed this," Rachel said, grinning. 

"I'm . . . alive?"

"Easy," Cassie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy. We found you unconscious where I left you. You lost a lot of blood – we weren't sure if you'd make it."

"The . . . Virus?" Marco looked at Cassie. 

"Gone," she said. "And we just got word that the conference group is returning to Earth, too. Well, except Tobias and Rachel. They're taking a little side trip. Jake and one of the Sydney people, too. I don't know the details."

"I'll be okay?" he asked.

Cassie nodded. "Just rest, Marco. Just rest."

Marco sighed and closed his eyes.

:: jumps up and down with excitement :: It's finished, it's finished! Yea! I'm so happy! 

So what did you all think? Good or bad? Send me a review and let me know. And here's a preview for the next story, too:

Next time on:

AAA

Trouble in Space

Jake, Sharon, Rachel, Tobias are accompanying the Andalites (and Loren) to the Space Station Sigma to obtain permission from Noorlin's wife so that T'auk and Ax can return to Earth. But they get more than they bargain for when they arrive at Sigma – the Council of Thirteen is there, as well. 

The Animorphs have to defeat the Yeerks, which means fighting the Council – and the Yeerk Emperor. 


End file.
